


Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare decides that Fortuna has presented him with a great cosmic gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorsum Nudum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desade1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desade1970/gifts).



> Dorsum nudum fero tui sceleris.  
> (I turn my naked back to your villany)

_** Great Cosmic Truth #2 ** _

_You can pretty much count on this:_

_If you really, really, really want to do something_

_The Universe will give you a sign that it’s OK to do it._

_You may have to search hard for that sign_

_But you will surely find it._

 

When Cesare Borgia was nineteen years old, he saw his younger sister naked.

In looking back, he came to the conclusion that this had been part of some great cosmic plan.  It wasn’t just coincidence.  Fortuna had decreed it.

Too many things would have had to fall into place for it to happen, and they did just that. 

First of all, Lucrezia had to be taking a shower.  Then her cat, Virgil, had to push open the bathroom door so he could enter and curl up on the plush throw rug to wait for her.  Cesare had to feel the call of nature at precisely the moment when Lucrezia turned off the water, so he neither heard the sounds of her showering nor was alerted by a closed door.  Finally, Lucrezia needed to pull back the shower curtain and step out of the tub at exactly the instant Cesare entered the bathroom.

It wasn’t his fault.  He didn’t set out to see her naked.  He would never even have thought of such a thing.  But there she was.  Naked.  He looked.

_Hell, yeah, he looked!_

Frozen with shock, she stood, her arms at her sides, exposed to his helpless, gawping stare.  His mouth hung open.  His eyes bugged. 

She was … glorious!

Fourteen and a half years old, glowing from the warmth of the shower, pink and smooth and eminently luscious.  Her youth was obvious in her plump round belly and thighs, and her sweet little blonde beaver, sparkling with water drops.  But her breasts, oh, they were those of a woman, full and heavy, with dusty rose nipples that pointed right at his astounded eyes. 

Finally, Lucrezia found her voice.

“Cesare!  Get out!”

“I’m sorry, Sis.  The door was open.  I didn’t know…”

He threw a towel at her and slowly backed out of the bathroom, reluctantly shutting the door behind himself.

It really wasn’t his fault.  He was a victim of circumstances as much as Lucrezia was.  Blame the cat.  Blame Chance.  But there was no unseeing what he had seen.  No erasing from his memory the exquisite vision that had blessed his eyes.  Lucrezia.  Budding, nubile.  Her breasts.  Her pussy.  He had seen it all. 

_Thank you, Fortuna!_

Lucrezia knocked on Cesare’s bedroom door and let herself in.  He was sprawled out upon his bed, attempting to make sense of his Calculus textbook.  She sat down beside him.  Although she was now fully dressed, he conjured mental pictures of full, round breasts, soft blonde pubic hair, lush thighs….

“Did you _have_ to look at me, Cesare?”

Her lower lip pouted.  He wanted to suck it.

“I couldn’t help it.  I didn’t mean to.  I suppose I could have plucked my eyeballs out, but...”

“It was embarrassing.”

“I had no idea you were in the shower.  Your cat had the door pushed open, so I thought nobody was in the bathroom.  Aw, don’t cry!”

Tears dropped from her wide blue eyes. 

“I could just die.”

He sat up and embraced her, pulling her head onto his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m your big brother.  Be glad it was just me who saw you.  You’re safe with me.”

_Could he really be that glib a liar?_

“You won’t tell anyone?”

“Cross my heart.”

 

If ever there was a body that cried out “Suck me, fuck me,” it was hers.  In his dreams that night, he did.  He also did so in his fantasies before he fell asleep. 

_Hell, yeah!_

He would have considered himself one sick puppy, were it not for the fact that he had seen Lucrezia completely by chance.  He hadn’t asked for it.  He hadn’t brought it about deliberately.  But, just as he always picked up any loose change he found upon the ground, even a face-down penny, he wasn’t about to reject this gift from the heavens.  That would be ungrateful.  Very likely it would offend and anger the Fates and they would never throw blessings his way again. 

Fortuna had presented him with a really good look at Lucrezia.  He took that as permission – sanction, really – to run with it.  He was human, wasn’t he?  What was he supposed to feel upon witnessing such a sight?  The Universe had arranged for this.  To announce to him that she was his.

_Thank you, Fortuna!_

Although Lucrezia didn’t recognize it for what it actually was, Cesare began to date her.  He devoted most of his free time to taking her places and lavishing attention upon her. 

“It’s so nice of you to take such an interest in your sister, Cesare.  Your father and I feel better when she’s in your company.”

“I’m glad to do it, Mom.  After all, nobody could love her more than I do.”

So not only did he have the approval of the Cosmos, he had the blessing of his own parents. 

_Fucking A!_


	2. Vita Detestabilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the Wheel of Fortune begins to turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vita detestabilis  
> nunc obdurat  
> et tunc curat  
> ludo mentis aciem.
> 
> (Hateful life  
> first oppresses  
> and then soothes  
> as fancy takes it.)

Did he really dare lust after her?  It wasn’t bad enough she was his own sister.  She was _four – fucking – teen!_

_Fortuna_ , _could you not have waited a year or two to offer her to me?_

So okay.  Let’s think about this.  Better yet, let’s _not_ think about this.  Let’s just let the Wheel of Fortune turn as it will.  Don’t ask questions.  Just go with it.

“Lucrezia!  Are you soon ready to leave?”

Another evening to be spent with her.  Sitting in the darkened movie theater, feeding her popcorn with his own hand, letting her lick the butter from his fingers.  Eager for the scary parts when she would bury her face against his chest and want him to hold her.  Gazing at her countenance, rendered glowing silver from the glare of the movie screen, as her eyes widened and her lips parted with wonder at the special effects displayed before her.  Driving her home, soft and languid with sleepiness, leaning her head against his shoulder, her lush breasts rising and falling with her breathing.

“You’re so good to me.  I love you so much.”

“I love you even more.”

“What can I do for you in return?”

_Um…_

“What would you like to do?”

“Something to make you feel really special.  Something a guy would like.”

_Um…_

“Let me think about it.”

 

“I’m sorry to wake you, Cesare, but I’m scared.  That movie creeped me out.  I’m afraid to go to sleep.”

“Wha…what time is it?”

“I think it’s around 2:30.  Can I stay here with you?  I promise I won’t lie too close to you.”

_Oh, please…lie too close to me!_

He had a king-size bed to accommodate his six feet two inch body.  There was plenty of room for him and five feet zero inch Lucrezia.  He flipped back the blanket.

“Hop in.”

In spite of her promise not to crowd him, she snuggled close and rested her head on his chest.  His arms encircled her automatically.

“No more scary movies for you, Sis.”

She seemed to fall asleep quickly.  Cesare was himself drifting off when he felt Lucrezia’s silky calf slide across his thigh and come to rest against his dick. 

_Holy shit!_

_Was this to be her special gift to him?_

_Now?_

_Please?_

_I’m hard already._

Rats!  She was sound asleep. 

Cesare slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.


	3. Ama Me Fideliter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ama me fideliter!  
> fidem meam nota:  
> de corde totaliter  
> et ex mente tota  
> sum presentialiter  
> absens in remota.  
> Quisquis amat taliter,  
> volvitur in rota.
> 
> (Love me faithfully!  
> See how I am faithful:  
> With all my heart  
> and with all my soul  
> I am with you  
> even when I am far away.  
> Whoever loves this much  
> turns on the wheel.)

To thank him for all his kindness, Lucrezia made a special dinner for Cesare.  Not an expert chef, she asked her mother for help, for her culinary plans were ambitious.  She would prepare a goose. 

She presented the bird proudly in its serving dish, darkly roasted.

_Cooked goose.  How appropriate._

 

Cesare decided that he should probably go on a date or two with young ladies his own age to deflect any notion that he was paying too much attention to Lucrezia. 

Dressing for an outing with Charlotte, a lovely brunette from one of his university classes, Cesare heard his sister’s voice outside his bedroom door.

“Can I come in, Brother?”

She didn’t wait for a reply but entered and flopped down on his bed, her softly rounded face a mask of pissiness and pout. 

“Whoa!  You’re mad about something.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Your expression looks like an iodine bottle.”

“Where are you going this evening?”

“Dinner and then a musical play.”

“I like dinner and musical plays.”

“Well, we’ll do that sometime soon.”

“Who’s your date?”

“Charlotte Albret.  She’s in one of my classes.”

“Is she pretty?”

“Yes.  Pretty and intelligent.”

Lucrezia’s pout deepened. 

“Do you think I’m dumb?  Do I bore you?”

“Oh, honey, no!  I just thought it would be good for us to sometimes be around people our own age.”

“I’m not _that_ much younger than you.”

He sat beside her on the bed and coaxed her onto his lap.

_God, she’s perfect!  God, her boobs are so full!  I just want to fall back with her onto the bed, and …_

“Are you jealous, Sis?  Are you really, seriously jealous?”

 “Maybe.”

_Whoo Hoo!  Had all that attention begun to bear fruit?_

He took her chin in his hand and gently raised her face to look directly into her eyes.

“Listen, you.  From the day you were born, you were the one I loved most in the world, and you still are.  I will always love you best.”

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard, full on the mouth.  Her breasts, those luscious breasts, pushed against his chest and her curvy bottom pressed on his crotch.

“Come home soon,” she whispered, and ran from the room.

He sat, shaken.

_What the hell was that?_

She had kissed him.  Like a woman.  She was jealous. Like a woman.

_Fucking A!_

Charlotte was charming and so very agreeable.  Her dinner conversation was witty.  As he drove her home, she made it very clear that she wanted to provide him with a memorable closure to a most pleasant evening.  She made a pass worthy of an NFL quarterback and he let it fall at his feet.  He didn’t even _try_ to catch it.  Intimacy with Charlotte, he decided, just didn’t tempt him.  And he was not about to run the risk of pissing off Fortuna, who was fully expecting him to make the most of the gift she had given him.  The sumptuous, glorious little blonde gift waiting at home for him, burning with jealousy she didn’t need to feel but which gave him a delicious tingle to contemplate.

He ignored Charlotte’s disappointed surprise when he thanked her for the evening and dropped her off at her door with the most perfunctory of kisses on the cheek. 

_Sorry, Charlie!_

Lucrezia was still awake when he arrived home, sitting with their parents in the family room watching television.

“You’re home sooner than we expected, Cesare.”

“I know, Mom.  I just felt like I needed to be here rather than anywhere else.”

“How dear of you to say so!”

As he sat down beside his mother on the deep sofa and took her hand in his, he gazed over her head to Lucrezia, curled up on a wing chair with her legs tucked under her and Virgil purring on her lap.  She cast him a sidelong glance, her head tilted and her eyes scorching, challenging.

When she got up to go to bed, she kissed her parents and then lingered a moment over Cesare’s cheek.  He realized she was sniffing him to see if he smelled of Charlotte.  He didn’t.  She smiled her approval.

He knew Fortuna was smiling her approval too.


	4. Vellet Deus, Vellent Dii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein pressure intensifies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vellet deus, vellent dii  
> quod mente proposui  
> ut eius virginea  
> reserassem vincula.
> 
> (May God grant, may the gods permit  
> the plan I have in mind  
> to undo the bonds  
> of her virginity.)

The Great Wheel turned.  Winter came, and Lucrezia celebrated her fifteenth birthday. 

 

The age of sexual consent in their geographical area, Cesare noted, was sixteen, but there was no legal age _ever_ for sibling incest. 

 

The best description he could think of for such a creature as his sister was “ _fraukind”,_ woman child.  Perhaps at this point a little more _frau_ than _kind._  

 

Cesare, propped up on one elbow, lay on his bed beside Lucrezia, listening to her as she spoke earnestly about her educational plans for after high school.  He could picture her in her graduation cap and gown, her abundant golden curls spilling down her back, her lips moist and glistening as she smiled at him, and only him, as she crossed the stage to receive her diploma, and then suddenly …

_There she is in front of him, and he is seated on a folding chair in the audience, but the audience has vanished and it’s only the two of them, and she takes off her mortarboard and flings it away and raises the skirt of her graduation gown and she is naked underneath and she shoves him back in the chair and straddles him and then suddenly his pants are gone and his giant, rock-hard cock thrusts up and she is standing, spread-legged, right over it, and she slowly, slowly, slowly lowers herself onto him and she is wet and slick and tight and then her gown is gone and her breasts, as round as Fortuna’s wheel, are right before his eyes, and thank you, Fortuna, for endowing her with these big, full breasts and then giving her to him, and she cups those breasts and brings them to his mouth, open and waiting and eager, and he sucks and licks and she is undulating her pelvis back and forth and moaning ...fuck me, fuck me.. Cesare…_

“Cesare…are you listening?”

“Wha…oh, sure… you were telling me…”

“I was telling you that I hoped to ...”

“Uh, I’m sorry, Sis.  I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

At the dinner table, Lucrezia was discussing her World History class.

“Did you know that incest was quite the norm for the Egyptian royal family?”

Cesare choked on a forkful of green peas and had to have his back pounded.

 

Cesare was having a coffee at the student lounge at school with his friend, Micheletto.

“Hey, Chez!  Did you hear about this new movie from that Danish director, the one who makes those bizarre films that always degrade females?  Like the one where a woman cuts off her own clitoris.  He’s done one now about a nymphomaniac.  I can only imagine what it will be like.  I saw an ad for it on the internet.  It shows a shot framed in an inverted V formed by a woman’s thighs and this big, thick drop of pussy juice is slowly rolling down one of her legs.  Yuck!”

_Seriously, “yuck”?  Are you crazy?  More like, yum!  Imagine a woman being that hot for you…_

“Um ... that’s quite a mental picture.  Can’t say that I ever would have come up with that one on my own.”

_Shit!  Now that image would stick in his mind.  How would he be able to face Lucrezia when all he could think about was the state of her vaginal mucosa?_

Virgil the cat was not to blame when Cesare turned off the water and opened the shower curtain to find Lucrezia calmly sitting on the toilet.  He snatched up the curtain to cover himself. 

“Lucrezia!  What the fuck?”

“Sorry, Brother.  I really, really had to pee.  I thought you heard me come in.  Want a towel?”

_Fortuna must be dropping hints for him to get on with it._


	5. Si Puer Cum Puellula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Fortuna bestows her Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si puer cum puellula  
> moraretur in cellula,  
> felix coniunctio.  
> Amore suscrescente  
> pariter e medio  
> avulso procul tedio,  
> fit ludus ineffabilis  
> membris, lacertis, labii
> 
> (If a boy with a girl  
> tarries in a little room,  
> happy is their coupling.  
> Love rises up,  
> and between them  
> prudery is driven away,  
> an ineffable game begins  
> in their limbs, arms and lips.)

“Cesare.  How nice of you to spend this weekend with me alone.  Are you sure you didn’t want to go away with Mom and Dad?”

“Nope.  Much rather stay with you where it’s nice and warm and quiet.”

_Okay, Fortuna.  Spin your wheel…_

Cesare stood up from tossing another log onto the blaze in the family room fireplace.

“There you go, _Fraukind_.  That should warm you up soon.  Want to go into the kitchen with me and make up some hot chocolate?”

“In a minute.  Come sit with me for a little while first.”

He lowered himself next to her onto the sofa and was delighted when she swung herself up to straddle his lap, facing him.  His hands grasped her hips and he tried to make his smile appear indulgent.

_Fucking A!_

She reached for a long lock of his dark hair and brought it to her upper lip, like a moustache.  Then she rubbed it over her cheek and leaned in close to him.

“Mmmm.  Your hair is so beautiful.  And it smells so nice.  Clean.  Like the rest of you.  Clean and manly.  And beautiful.  Is it okay if I think that my brother is beautiful?”

Her question sounded innocent, but her facial expression was not.  Her eyes bored into his and her lips were parted.  Her breathing quickened.

“Am I beautiful to you, Sis?  Because you are drop-dead beautiful to me.”

“What about me is beautiful?”

“Oh, everything.  Your hair.  Your eyes.  Your face.  Your body.”

“How do you know my body is beautiful?”

“I saw it once, remember?”

“That was a long time ago.  How could you remember what I looked like?”

“ _Fraukind_ , you were hard to forget.”

“Would you like to see me again?”

His mouth went suddenly dry as a desert.  He nodded dumbly.

_Double Fucking A!_

She straightened and crossed her arms in front of her to grasp her Fair Isle sweater and pull it over her head.  She arched her back.  As if hypnotized, he raised his hands and ran them over her breasts in their pink satin bra. 

“You like?”

“Christ, yes!”

He pulled her down to him, pressing his face to her breasts.  His hands went around to her back to find her bra hook.

_Fortuna, help me do this without fumbling like an idiot._

Wish granted.  The bra opened as if by magic and her spectacular breasts were revealed.  He tugged the bra off her shoulders and tossed it away. 

She stroked his hair and pressed her forehead against his.  She caught his hands in hers and placed them back on her breasts.  As he gently squeezed and fondled, she kissed his open mouth, running her tongue over his lower lip. 

“Cesare…love me….love me.”

“I do.  I love you.”

He kissed her breasts, sucking first one then the other nipple into his mouth. 

She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs. 

“When you suck, I feel it all the way down here.”

He sucked harder. 

He stopped long enough to pull off his own sweater and undershirt. 

“Oh, Cesare.  So beautiful!”

She ran her hands over his broad shoulders, his smooth muscled chest, his hard belly with its thin line of black hair disappearing into his waistband.  She gently rubbed his dark nipples.

“What does that feel like?”

“Like heaven.  Like I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

“And this?”

She teased his nipples with her teeth and tongue.

“Like I’m bound for hell and I’m glad of it.”

She raised her head and smiled at him.

“Take me there with you.”

“Let’s lie down in front of the fire.”

She let him get up and he spread a sofa blanket out on the floor.

He knelt and she joined him.

They kissed, pressing their bare upper bodies together, hungry to feel skin against skin.

She lay down on the blanket and raised her eyes to search his face.

“Do you want me, Cesare?”

“You have to ask?”

He stretched out beside her, his fingers tracing soft circles around her nipples. He lowered his head and brought his mouth to them, suckling.

“Can you still feel that here?”

He rubbed his hand between her legs.

“It feels so…so good!”

“I can make it feel even better, if you want.”

“Yes.  Oh, yes, Cesare.”

“Will you let me undress you?”

"Do you want to?”

“More than anything.”

She raised her hips to help him slip her leggings off.  Underneath, she wore silky pink panties trimmed in lace.  He rubbed her through the cloth.  She grasped his hand with her own and cried out softly. 

“I love you so, Cesare.”

“I know, _Fraukind_.  I love you too.”

He began licking her through her panties and then pushed the crotch aside.  He gently nibbled her clitoris with his teeth. 

She pushed her panties down, begging him to take them off of her.  He obeyed.

He gazed delightedly at her tender little pussy, stroking the blonde patch covering it, probing with his fingers to find her sensitive spots.  He licked her juices off his fingers while a fleeting thought of Micheletto’s movie raced across his mind.  He almost laughed, but caught himself.

“Cesare, what do I taste like?”

“Like nothing else in this world.  Here.”

He brought his fingers to her mouth and she sucked.  His cock throbbed.

She tugged at his jeans. 

“Let me look at you now.”

“Don’t you remember when you saw me in the shower?”

“That didn’t count.  What a disappointment!  I went to the trouble of sneaking in and you grabbed the shower curtain before I could get a good look.”

“That was no accident?  You brat!”

She laughed softly. 

“Forgive me?”

She struggled with the zipper of his pants. 

“I’ve never really seen a man before.”

His heart and his loins melted. 

“I love that you’re a virgin.  You can stay that way, if you want.  There are things we can do to make each other happy without….”

He began rubbing her clitoris with insistent fingers.  He inhaled the warm scent of her pussy, enticing and irresistible.

Her breathing caught and she cried out.  She was so close, so very close…

“I love you, Lucrezia.  Let go.  Come for me.  Come for Cesare.”

With great pleasure, he watched her face as she neared ecstasy, then went over the edge when he coaxed her with his name.  She uttered a series of short, sharp cries and arched her back, tossing from side to side.  She lay gasping then, while he embraced her and kissed her hair. 

“Cesare, was that an orgasm?”

“It sure looked like one.”

She began to cry and pressed her face against his chest. 

“Honey, did I hurt you?  Was I too rough?”

“No, no, Cesare.  You made me so happy.  I’m crying because I’m happy.  I’ve been in love with you forever.”

“I think I always knew that deep down.  I loved you too, but I was afraid of it.”

“Why?”

“Why?  Because I’m your _brother_.  This goes against so many rules, so many commandments.”

“Do you care?  I don’t.”

“I’m learning not to care.”

“So what changed your mind?”

“This is probably going to sound crazy, but… that day I saw you naked in the bathroom, well, I came to the conclusion that it wasn’t a coincidence or an accident.  Too many things had to conspire together to make it happen.  I believe that the Universe, the Cosmos, _Fortuna_ , if you will, wanted me to have you as my own.  I was able to see you for the gift that you are to me.”

She was so young.  So very young.  Was she really to be his?  Was this right?  Did Adam feel the same way when he woke up and saw Eve standing before him, naked and unguarded?  _“This woman is yours, Adam.”_   Okay, so what do I do with her?  What is she for _?  “You love her, Adam.  You take her unto yourself and make her part of you.  Give yourself to her.  I will give you a way to share your love for each other.  Use it wisely and make each other happy.  But don’t take it lightly.  You are both young, so I give you to each other to grow together and cherish and help each other.  I can give no greater gift to humankind than this love you feel for each other.”_

“We aren’t done yet, Cesare, are we?”

“Sis, how far do you want to go?  I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I want to do everything.  I want you inside me.  Make me yours forever.”

“Come upstairs with me, then.”

He stood up and helped her to her feet.  She gathered up her clothes fastidiously.  Naked and unashamed as Eve, she ran giggling up the steps to Cesare’s room, with him following closely behind.  She clicked on a tiny bedside lamp and then reclined herself onto his bed, watching in fascination as he stripped to the skin.  She bent her knees and let her legs fall open, shamelessly showing him her pussy, as pink and moist as a dew-covered rosebud.  On hands and knees, his eyes locked with hers, he crawled like a panther up from the foot of the bed to join her, inflaming her lust for him.  He slid his hands beneath her thighs and lowered his head between them.  The touch of his warm, wet tongue and lips made her arch her back and grab handfuls of his beautiful, long hair. 

“Stop, Cesare.  Kiss me now.”

He moved up her body, kissing and licking, until he found her parted lips. 

“You taste like me.”

“I love it.  I love _you_.”

“Show me what to do for you, Cesare.”

He took her hand and wrapped it around his cock, stroking it from base to tip.

“Touch me like this, _Fraukind_.  I like it.  If you’re feeling really affectionate, you could…”

“Tell me.  I want to please you.”

“Um.. you could …um…”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake!  Is this it?”

She bent her head and took him into her mouth.

“Yep, that’s it.”

He thrilled to her attentions, but eventually stopped her.

“Wait, Baby.  Do you still want us to… ?”

“I want you to make me not a virgin anymore.”

A shudder, like a bolt of lightning, jolted through his entire body. 

“God, that sounds so smoking!  Tell me again.”

“Make me not a virgin.”

“My sweet little cherry.  I’ll do it.  I’ll do it good.”

He kissed her.  Her lips burned against his. 

“Put your cock in me, my love.  Now.”

He reached across her to open his nightstand drawer. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Getting a condom.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“I thought guys hate those things.”

“We need to use this.”

“Why?”

“So you don’t get pregnant.”

“Cesare, you can’t get me pregnant.  Not the first time.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this, Sis, but I can and I might if we don’t use protection.”

He tore open the condom wrapper and handed it to her.

“Come on.  Put it on me.  Here.  I’ll help you.”

“Eww.  It’s awful!”

“So is getting knocked up.  You’re ruining the moment.  Just unroll the thing.  It’ll feel nice when you do it for me.”

He kissed her and fondled her breast while she slid the condom onto him.  His fingers gently probed her.

“Your pussy is so sweet. Are you ready for me, _Fraukind_?  Let me know when you are.”

“Now. Now. Now!”

She opened her legs to receive him. He lowered himself onto her and slowly pushed inside.  He stopped when he felt her flinch.

“Baby…”

“Keep going.  Don’t stop.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“It’s okay now.  Keep going.”

He was fully inside her now.  No going back.  She was his. 

_Oh, my God!  She was all his!_

Her hands slid down his back and gripped his buttocks.  She tipped her pelvis up to meet his, taking him even deeper inside of her.  Her thighs cradled his hips as he thrust into her, increasing his pace as he felt her legs wind around his.  His breath came in hoarse gasps. 

“My baby.  My love.  My gift, my cosmic gift.  I’ll fuck you, fuck you, fuck you….”

He buried his face against her hair and cupped her breast as he ejaculated into her in big, throbbing jets.  She was electrified by the feel of his cock twitching inside her when he came.  He crumpled onto her and she embraced him, whimpering with joy. 

“Omigod, omigod.  You let me have you, Sis.  You let me fuck you.  I made you not a virgin anymore.”

“I’m so happy.  Tell me you’re happy too.”

“Oh, I am.  Omigod!  I am so happy.”

He withdrew from her body and removed the condom. 

“Hand me a Kleenex, would you, honey?  Omigod, let me see you!  You bled.  I’m so sorry.”

“It only hurt for a moment, Cesare.  Really, I’m fine now.”

He led her down the hall to the bathroom and drew a tub of warm water.  He bathed her, gently washing away her virgin’s blood. 

“You gave yourself as a sacrifice for me.”

“To Fortuna.  A blood sacrifice of thanksgiving.  For giving me to you.”

“For giving us to each other.”

He dried her body and pulled her close to him.  

“Come back to bed with me now.  I want to sleep beside you.”

“In your bed. I’ll wash the sheets tomorrow, but tonight I want to lie on them just as they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, my dear desade1970, with deepest thanks


	6. Dulcissime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dulcissime, Ah!  
> totam tibi subdo me!
> 
> (Sweetest one! Ah!  
> I give myself to you totally!)

The bright sun caused Cesare to awaken the next morning, but the gold spread out on his pillow was not sunshine.  Lucrezia was there beside him.  In his bed.  As naked as he was.  And no longer a virgin.  He had made her not a virgin.  The sheets were stained. One of her nipples bore a hickey.  Whoa!  _He_ had done that!

_He had fucked his underage virgin sister._

_Should he feel guilty?  Surely.  Should he be horrified at himself?  Certainly.  Should he disavow the actions of the night before and pledge to never do it again?  Definitely._

_Would he feel or do any of those things?  HELL, NO!_

He yawned and stretched and then laced his fingers together behind his head.  What was he feeling?  Smug?  Cocky?  Maybe a little.  Why not?  Was he not lying in bed with the woman he loved most in all the world, the woman who had given herself to him completely and was now entirely his?  The woman whom he had accepted gratefully and been man enough to abundantly satisfy in return?  Lucrezia shifted in her sleep and made a little mewing noise which pierced his heart.  He smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead.  He loved her, this woman.  He wanted her.  He would keep her. 

What would happen now?  Where would they go from here?  What path would Fortuna and her Wheel lay out for them?  He had no immediate answers. 

Wherever the Great Wheel would take them was anyone’s guess, but he knew one thing for sure.  They would go there together. 

_Well, Fortuna, have I done right by your gift?  Are you pleased?_

Another … different … mewing caught his attention.  Virgil had pushed open the door and jumped onto the bed, demanding his breakfast.  Virgil, Fortuna’s _agent provocateur_.

“Cat, you do hate a closed door, don’t you?”

He got up and pulled on a pair of underwear, then padded barefoot across the room.

“Come on, Virgil.  I’ll feed you.  After all, I owe you one, don’t I?”


End file.
